This invention is directed to a strut clamp particularly arranged for clamping onto a construction strut during the securement of pipes and conduits and other related structural devices to the strut.
Modern buildings, factories, power plants, and various types of process industries have tunnels and galleries therein wherein tubes and pipes convey fluids from place-to-place, and wherein conduits and cables convey electric power and signals from place-to-place. In order to support these structures, the galleries and tunnels are fitted with upright struts, usually along the wall and sometimes away from the wall. The pipe, conduit and cables are then secured to the struts so that they are adequately supported, but they are conveniently accessible should maintenance or rearrangement be required.
One common type of strut is formed as a U-shaped channel in order to maximize strength and rigidity from a particular amount of material. The open side of the U of such a strut usually has an inwardly facing lip. A commonly commercially available strut of this nature is available under the trademark "Unistrut." Such struts support the structure by bands extending around the struts or through holes in the sidewalls of the strut.
In the original building processes and in the rearrangement and maintenance of the structures, it is helpful to be able to support the pipe, conduit, cable and other related structures in a temporary manner so that they can be lined up in a parallel and level installation, as required. After the temporary location, then the more permanent attachment of the structures in place against their struts can be accomplished. Thus, there is need for a tool which clamps against such struts to serve as a temporary support for those structures during their installation, and it is preferable that such a tool is in the form of a strut clamp that can be placed anywhere along the height of the strut for convenience in installation.